A Fine Night of Debauchery
A Fine Night of Debauchery is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview While at the Mayor's party, the Van der Linde gang learned of a card tournament being held on the ''Grand Korrigan'' riverboat at the docks in Saint Denis. Leopold Strauss and Josiah Trelawny fix a game so Arthur Morgan can win big on the tables. Story Arthur meets Trelawny in Saint Denis. Trelawny informs Arthur that in order to get on the riverboat, he'll need to smarten up. He takes Arthur to the tailor's the buy a new suit, then to the barber for a trim. Afterwards, they ride to the riverboat in a carriage, and Trelawny informs Arthur of the plan, and tells Arthur his cover is that he's an oil man. Trelawny also tells Arthur that the driver of the carriage and the dealer are now allies of his. After arriving, Arthur leaves his weapons in the carriage, and walks to the boat along with Trelawny, Strauss, and Javier Escuella. Once on the boat, the four split up, while Arthur heads to the tables. He starts playing, with Strauss subtly conveying what he should do. With Strauss' help, Arthur quickly becomes the only player in the game besides Desmond Blythe, who causes the other players to go bust. Arthur beats Blythe in the next round, but Blythe challenges Arthur to a second game, putting his Reutlinger Pocket Watch on the line. Arthur accepts, and quickly beats Blythe again. The pit boss congratulates Arthur on defeating Blythe and takes Arthur upstairs to the vault, with Javier leading the way, pretending to be a guard. Once the safe is open, Javier knocks out another guard, and holds a pit boss at gunpoint. Arthur disarms him, but while looting the safe, it is revealed that he had another gun. Arthur quickly kills him and loots the safe, and the duo move back to the bar, where Blythe is accusing Arthur and Trelawny of cheating. Eventually, the guard who's clothes were taken by Javier appears, and a gunfight erupts. After fighting their way to the deck, Arthur, Javier, Strauss, and Trelawny jump off the boat and swim to shore. After Strauss confirms that the stolen watch is valuable, Arthur takes it back, and the group split up. Gold Medal Objectives * Win the game of Poker without Strauss’s help. * After your cover is blown, escape the boat in under 35 seconds. * Get 5 headshots. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Grand Korrigan guards - Killed by Arthur and Javier when escaping. * Grand Korrigan Pit Boss - Killed by Arthur. Trivia *The other three poker players who go bust in the first round are shown to be named Theodore Dixon, Perry Eastep, and Owen Gillies. *Sometime after completing the mission, a random man in Saint Denis may notice that Arthur looks similar to who he saw on the boat. If so, he confronts Arthur about it, and Arthur can try to defuse the situation or antagonize the man. Regardless, he continues to believe that Arthur is responsible for the robbery, but leaves instead of notifying police. *After the mission, The Wittemore will be temporarily saved on the player's horse. The player can permanently keep it by modifying the outfit and then saving it. *After completing this mission, all barber shops provide an extra clean shave to players. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_52_-_A_Fine_Night_of_Debauchery_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 50 - A Fine Night of Debauchery Replay & Gold Medal Navigation de:Eine_nacht_voller_Ausschweifungen Category:Redemption II Missions